


Blue eyes and spilled drinks

by revengeofthefans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan frequently visits this little coffee shop hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue eyed barista. The only problem, Dan hates coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes and spilled drinks

Dan’s pov

The door squeaks as I push it open, letting out the smell of coffee into the frigid, winter air. I carefully pick my way over to the line forming in front of the register. My eyes scan over the specials taking in the neat script written on the chalkboard. I take in the slanted writing and sloping vowels. I look up to see piercing blue eyes staring at me. I note that it is my turn and quickly recite the order I know by heart. I hand over the crumpled bills and our finger barely brush against each other. I startle and quickly pull my hand away hoping he didn’t notice how much that tiny, insignificant touch affected me. Thankfully it looks like he didn’t notice or maybe he just didn’t care.

He hands me my coffee and with a polite, “have a nice day,” goes on to the next customer. I take the drink to my usual seat and sit down. I take a sip of the hot beverage and my face scrunches into one of disgust before I school it into a more neutral expression. I take another sip and try not gag as the bitter liquid burns its way down my throat. I have always hated coffee, but when my friends dragged me here after an intense study session, I couldn’t help but notice the raven haired beauty behind the counter. Ever since then I had been coming here just for a glimpse of the blue eyed angel. 

I take another sip of the coffee and watch him as he works trying to be discreet. I observe the way he smiles with his teeth and how his pale fingers gently push the fringe out of his eyes. I take out my phone to aimlessly scroll through tumblr and I laugh at how crazy some people can be. The screech of a chair dragging across the linoleum, wakes me from my daze. I look up to see searing cobalt eyes and a smile with teeth so white it could be considered blinding. His eyes seem to peer into my very existence. I try to look away but my gaze is locked. Before I realize it my coffee is in my lap and my blue eyed beauty is frantically offering his help. 

I stand up and feel the coffee slithering down my leg and creating a pool on the floor. The ebony haired barista sprints behind the counter and returns with a handful napkins. He hands them to me while frantically apologizing. I wave off his apologies as I attempt to dry my jeans or at least stop them from dripping. 

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” he says with a small smile and an awkward laugh. My heart feels like it just melted out of my chest and joined the coffee on the floor. 

“It’s not your fault but if you don’t mind there is something you could do for me,” I say quickly while I formulate a plan.

“Of course, anything.”

“Could you tell me your name?” I ask with a small smile, flashing my dimple.

“It’s, uh, Phil,” he says with a blush lightly dusting his pale cheeks. “Can I ask, what your name is?” The blue eyed bea.. I mean Phil gives me this smile with his tongue poking through is bright, white teeth.

“My name is Dan,” I say with an awkward little wave before I stop myself and look at my feet.

“Well Dan, can I get you another drink on the house?”

“I actually have to go,” I say as I glance at my watch. “Though I feel bad about making a mess, so maybe we could go get dinner sometime this week, after you get off work, at the diner up the street?” 

“That would be great. Is tonight okay for you?” Phil asks with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Tonight would be great,” I confirm with a grin. I put my number in his phone and start the long trek back to the university. 

After an extremely long boring day of classes I could finally get ready to meet Phil. I go to my dorm and start to go through my limited amount of clothes. Was I supposed to dress casual or nice? Was this a date? Oh God, this is so confusing. I guess I’ll just dress casual. I get dressed in my usual attire of all black and attempt to tame this wild beast I call my hair. With a quick breath check, I close the door, and start on my walk to the diner. I arrive to the diner and smile at the lovely Christmas decorations. The bell above the door dings as I hurry my way inside. Phil beams at me and waves me to where he is sat. I slide into the seat opposite of him. We sit in awkward silence before I am abruptly struck with an idea. 

“Do you want to play twenty questions?” I ask shyly.

“Yeah, that would be great. You go first,” He says.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue. If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“I’ve never told anyone this, but I would love to go to Japan. What is one thing that makes you smile?”

“I’ve always had a thing for Buffy. Have you ever ..” Phil start before he is interrupted by the waitress coming to take our order. We order and watch as the waitress scurries off. 

“So, what made you decide to be a barista?” I ask while sending a silent prayer that the question doesn’t offend him. 

“I took the job because it was a nice way to get money while having time to work on other things,” He says giving me this shy little smirk. The waitress comes back with our food and we sit in a relaxed silence. 

“Is that all I can you boys?” The waitress asks with a monotone voice and an unconvincing smile.

“I think we are good,” Phil answers after getting confirmation from me. 

“Will this be on one or two checks?” She asks.

“Just one.” I answer while Phil is giving me this grumpy look which kind of just makes him look adorable. The waitress scurries off to get the bill ready and leave us in silence. The silence that is comfortable but bordering on awkward. The waitress comes back and sets the bill on the table. I reach over and grab it before Phil has anytime to react. I quickly slide my card into the little plastic sheathe and hand it back to her.

“Hey, I was going to pay for that,” Phil objects.

“No, it’s my treat since I asked you,” I say.

“But, now I feel bad.”

“Well, you can get it next time,” I say before realizing the implications that could come from a sentence like that. What if he doesn’t want to meet again? What if he thinks this was awkward? What if…

“I plan on it,” He says as my mind comes to a screeching halt at his words. We walk out the diner and go our separate ways.

\---------------

 

The winter chill goes into peaceful spring and after 18 years I finally have a best friend. After the diner Phil and I became quick friends. Late night skyping and hour long phone calls eventually lead to best friendship. 

A knock echoes throughout my flat reminding me to get my head out of the gutter. I walk to the door and throw it open. Standing in the hallway is Phil and Louise. I usher them inside and lead them to my bed.

“My roommate is out for the night so feel free to sit wherever you like,” I inform them. They nod in understanding and proceed to sponge out all over the place. 

“Dan, do you mind if I make myself some coffee?” Louise asks in her cheerful tone. 

“That should be fine,” I answer before flopping on the ground next to Phil. Louise busies herself in the kitchen while me and Phil try and find a movie to watch. 

“Would either of you boys like a cup?” Louise asks from the kitchen. Her voice snapping Phil and I out of our decision making process. 

“No, thank you. I don’t really like coffee,” I answer as I hear a gasp come from beside me. 

“If you don’t like coffee, then how come you always come to the shop,” Phil asks making me quickly realize my mistake. Dang it, I didn’t want him to find out this way or at all. Me and my big mouth. I take a deep breath in and out.

“I used to go so I could not so secretly stalk you because I had, more like have, a huge crush on you.” I stare at the ground and attempt to will the water stinging my eyes away. I can not believe I just told him that. He probably hates me now. I always mess these things up. 

Phil cups my cheek and forces me to look at him and I don’t resist because if this is the last time I ever get to see him I want to be able to see his blue eyes one more time. When I meet his eyes I don’t see the hate I thought I would instead I see amusement. I think be laughed at is worst then be hated. He leans forward and I brace myself for a punch but instead I get soft lips placed against mine. Oh my God, Phil Lester is kissing me. I’m kissing Phil. I hesitantly start kissing back which Phil takes as a sign to deepen the kiss. We break away for air and I am STUNNED. That was amazing. It was everything I thought it would be and more. 

“You’re an idiot. I’ve been trying to drop some not so subtle hints that I liked you, but you are oblivious,” He says while shaking his head in amusement. I seize him by the front of his shirt and drag him back down to meet my lips. Our lips move in sync, connecting like long lost lovers. My lips part to allow Phil to deepen the kiss. As we break away, I rest my head in the crevice between his shoulder and his neck. 

“Woo, get some boys.”

“LOUISE.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me prompts. I need ideas.


End file.
